Au Revoir
by DoubleL27
Summary: In Xavier's view for the future in Acsention II, Gambit was no where to be seen and Rogue was wearing a trench that looked like his. A possible explination.


So this is Goodbye

Rogue walked away from the on-going event being held in the mansion celebrating the marriage of Scott Summers and Jean Grey and out onto the parapet. She was honestly surprised it had taken them this long. She was happy for them, or at least Scott, but there was too much noise, too much happiness within for her tonight. While the depressed attitude of her teen years had faded quite a bit, there were some instances that would still drag her down.

Rogue leaned on the railing and inhaled the cold night air, hoping she'd find a way to clear her head and be able to really think things through. He'd just barely come along to stay and last night he comes out with, "I'm leavin'." It wasn't nearly good enough for her and if he thought it would be then he had another thing coming. She'd never meant to love the dirty, thieving swamp-rat but nonetheless he'd managed to pull the reaction out of her. And if he thought she was just going to walk away from her with out any consequences he was dead wrong.

Rogue could hear the measured footsteps, nearly silent, as he came up behind her and resolved herself from turning around and meeting his eyes. "It's a bit chilly to be standing out here in so little cheré ," he said coming to stand next to her.

"I'm not cold," she said keeping her gaze away from his and trained out over the grounds of the mansion she'd spent the last several years of her life on and doubted she'd leave anytime soon.

Gambit let out an aggravated sigh in her ear. "You can't be like dis forever."

She looked up at him now, her own eyes charged with energy. "Watch me." She spun around and walked further down the balcony and away from him. If she really wanted to she could fly off and leave him behind but powers would be a last resort. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. "Rogue."

"If you're gonna go then go," she spat. She didn't want to be this bitter, this hurt. But this is what people did to you, they left. With the overall exceptions of Kurt and Kitty there weren't many exceptions to that rule that Rogue could name.

"It ain't that simple," he reminded her as he managed to get in front of her. "You know that. I ain't looking forward to leaving cheré ."

So what if she knew? What did that matter if he was still going to leave. "Then why are ya goin'?"

"Because there are some things I need to finish on my own."

She closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't win this one. Rogue looked away again, unable to look at the red that would burn out at her if she did. "When are you leavin'?"

"Soon," was the only reply he gave. She knew it meant as soon as he finished here, but he wouldn't say that. He was too crafty to just give her a set time.

She turned her gaze back to him and suppressed the shiver that the look in his eyes and the wind were ready to bring up. "So this is goodbye." It wasn't a question. There was no need for it to be.

The smirk he'd greeted her with the first time they met, and for the majority of their meetings after crept onto his face. "I prefer au revoir," he told her as he lifted her gloved hand to his lips.

While the motion had sent a few flutters through Rogue's stomach she rolled her eyes and turned her head away. "Same thing."

"Non. Until we meet again." He let go of her hand and began to remove his trench coat. "Not goodbye."

With an unceremonious gesture Remy draped it over her shoulders and positioned it to his liking. Then he pulled the edges closed and pulled her to him.

"I told you I'm not cold."

He was still smiling and holding her by the trench coat, Rogue couldn't see a way free and instead focused her glare on him. Gambit merely laughed at her. He let his smile soften just an inch. "Dis is like insurance. I'm gonna come back for it and the pretty little fille wearing it."

The words penetrated her brain and Rogue let a smile of her own curve onto her lips. "So if I put the damn trench on Jubes--"

"You know what I mean Rogue." He practically shook her, on edge once again. There was a certain measure of satisfaction in Rogue in knowing that she could actually shove the smooth Cajun out of his usual smooth talking.

Not yet ready to give in completely, she looked down and began playing with her fingernails. "So you're planning on coming back?"

Within an instant her chin was nudged up so her gaze was even with his. "What did I just say?" he asked, enunciating each word.

For some reason that was all she needed to hear. She sent him a cocky look that had him raising an eyebrow. "I don't have ta take you back."

Realizing that he was in the clear, the smirk returned to Remy's face. "No ya don't." He paused for a moment. "But 'cha will."

He leaned down and his lips quickly glanced over hers. He lifted his head, still smiling. "Au revoir Rogue. I'll be back ma cheré ."

With that he leaped over the balcony and landed on his feet. Rogue went back to her original position of leaning on the railing as she watched him quickly and stealthily get away from the mansion virtually unseen by anyone other than her.

She could still go after him. Fly out there and nab him and force him to stay. But then he wouldn't be happy, and in the end neither would she. The wind whipped around her again and she pulled the jacket closer. It still smelled of the damn man. 

With a sigh she turned around to look back in on the mansion, best to stick to what she still had. As she watched Scott dip Jean on the dance floor, Rogue slid her hands into the pockets of the trench coat and felt her hand bump something inside. She pulled out the object in the right hand pocket. The Queen of Hearts. "Damn swamp rat."

There was a note curved around it. Rogue quickly opened it. _For Luck,_ was scrawled across it in his usual scratchy writing. She pressed her lips gently to the card as she had often seen him do with it before sliding it back into her coat. 


End file.
